Mr. Hattrick
Mr. Hattrick is the Math teacher at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Charles Turner. Character Description Mr. Hattrick is a black man who appears to be in his 40s or 50s. Although he's significantly overweight, he is still physically imposing. He wears a navy suit much like the ones the Prefects wear, with a sky blue collar shirt. In winter he buttons the navy suit. His hair is cut short and not in any particular style, and it's just starting to turn gray at the temples. In official artwork, he has a soulpatch goatee that was not included in his in-game model. Characteristics Mr. Hattrick was introduced on the Bullworth Facebook as the teacher students "love to hate and hate to love", and is described as an old school authoritarian teacher. These characteristics remained true in the game unlike many other facebook descriptions. Hattrick is self-righteous and tyrannical, and he has a very low opinion of both the students and his fellow teachers. His general opinion on the students is that they should be punished more often and more harshly, and he even advocates for the legalization of capital punishment in schools. He is as unpleasant to his fellow staff as he is to students. He harangues Mr. Galloway for drinking alcohol on school grounds; Galloway claims that Hattrick has been on his case for years, and his drinking is a result of the stress Hattrick causes him. He isn't seen to interact with any other teachers, but both Ms. Philips and Edna dislike him. As upright as he seems, Hattrick is also corrupt. He is an old money type from Old Bullworth Vale, where he owns a manor. He is friends with many of the fathers of the Preppies. He sells test answers to the sons of his rich friends, the sons then sell the test answers to other students around the school and give Hattrick a cut of their earnings. According to Pedro, Mr Hattrick was a sniper in Korea, incidentally the same place that The Hobo's platoon was cut down by friendly fire. Role in Story Hattrick appears in the first mission, where he runs up on Jimmy's fight with Russell. He ignores the Bullies and instead lectures Jimmy on being out of uniform. Later that year, Jimmy encounters Hattrick yelling at Galloway in the English classroom, berating him for drinking and then stating he intends to get Galloway fired. He goes to Dr. Crabblesnitch, forcing Jimmy to hide all of Galloway's booze before Crabblesnitch can see it. Later that year, he guilt-trips Galloway into enrolling in Happy Volts Asylum to get off the alcohol. Hattrick is busted when Galloway tells Jimmy about his selling test answers, and Jimmy manages to get photographic proof and present it to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Crabblesnitch fires him on the spot. He teaches the Scholarship Edition only class minigame Math, and can be seen teaching it even after having been fired. In Bully, he can occasionally be seen wandering campus after being fired. Hattrick, Mr. Hattrick, Mr. Category:Teachers